MegaMan Maverick Hunter X: Command Mission
Welcome to the MegaMan Maverick Hunter X: Command Mission Wiki WARNING *Siren*: This is only for SERIOUS READERS ONLY. AFTER you read all of this, please do vote the poll that I've posted. This is going to be a very long post '''as I will be giving all my enthusiasms out by typing down these words of passions. Please read all of it in order for you readers to understand the concept and ideas that I would like to present to every each one of you readers especially to all MegaMan lovers and fans from all over the world! Alright, here we go. HELLO! I am so excited to take this opportunity to present to every each one of you MegaMan fans about my new freshly made ideas of making a whole brand '''new Action-Role Playing gameplay style for the REBOOT version of MegaMan X: Command Mission to RETELL the whole storyline '''and everything by bringing back '''more characters, stages,' bosses', gameplay elements, combos, adventurous and every other important features! Let us remind way back in 2004 together where we played MegaMan X: Command Mission for the first time. Did you remember there was something missing about that one important character that was eventually removed by Capcom during the production process of the game? Yes, it was our own beloved Classic MegaMan, which was supposed to be in the game from the first place. Now, I would like to share my very own ideas of bringing him back to this REBOOT version of MegaMan X: Command Mission along with his other returning friends such as, ProtoMan, Bass, Duo, Roll and a new transformation body of Eddie to join the legendary powerful Maverick Hunters, X, Zero, Axl, Marino, Steel Massimo, Spider and Cinnamon in order to hunt down and defeat the Rebellion Army and the new shocking Wily Army! Aside from the returning protagonists topic, next I would like to talk about the villains and the returning characters of antagonists from the past. Since the Maverick Hunters have their own nemesis, of course, we won't just let the Classic MegaMan and his friends enjoying around helping and fighting those Maverick Hunters’ enemies only, but bringing back the antagonist of old, the evil genius, Dr. Wily! So that it would have some equality between both Classic MegaMan and X to fight their own archenemies together! However, there is another villain that we shouldn't forgotten, who is involve as the third party villain, Vile, who suddenly appears out of nowhere and presumably dead during the MegaMan X8 Saga and infiltrating Epsilon's HQ eventually for an unknown reason. CHARACTERS This would be one of the most very exciting part that I would like to show to all of you MegaMan fans! I will display all of the characters in the order of when they appeared in the game. First person to appear in the game is the first name I will be showing you. Let's start with the protagonists '''first. Are you ready? Let's go! '''PLAYABLE CHARACTERS ' X.png|X MegaMan CM.png|Mega Man Zero CM.png|Zero Proto Man CM.png|Proto Man Axl CM.png|Axl Bass CM.png|Bass Marino CM.png|Marino Roll CM.png|Roll Steel Massimo CM.png|Steel Massimo Duo CM.png|Duo Cinnamon CM.png|Cinnamon EddieRushTango CM.png|E.R.T (EddieRushTango) Spider CM.png|Spider '''SUPPORTING CHARACTERS' (Non-Playable Characters) Signas CM.png|Signas Alia CM.png|Alia Nana CM.png|Nana Douglas and Auto CM.png|Douglas & Auto Dr. Light CM.png|Dr. Light Now its time for the antagonists. I am going to present to all of you readers about the BOSSES that will appears in every each of the CHAPTERS in order! Lets go! (Maybe you will be totally or kinda surprised to see who is the True Final Boss!) Wily Walker CM.png|Wily Walker Wild Jango CM.png|Wild Jango Pluto CM.png|Pluto Silver Horn CM.png|Silver Horn Uranus CM.png|Uranus Dr. Psyche CM.png|Dr. Psyche Mad Nautilud CM.png|Mad Nautilus Dr. Wily CM.png|Dr. Wily Mach Jentra CM.png|Mach Jentra Jupiter CM.png|Jupiter Shadow CM.png|Shadow Neptune CM.png|Neptune Vile CM.png|Vile Incentas CM.png|Incentas Mars CM.png|Mars Botos CM.png|Botos Venus CM.png|Venus Ferham CM.png|Ferham Saturn CM.png|Saturn Mercury CM.png|Mercury Scarface CM.png|Scarface Terra CM.png|Terra Epsilon CM.png|Epsilon Depth Dragoon CM.png|Depth Dragoon Steel Devil CM.png|Steel Devil MegaMan Killers CM.png|Mega Man Killers Vile 2 CM.png|Vile (REMATCH) SunStar CM.png|SunStar Colonel Redips CM.png|Colonel Redips Great WR CM.png|The Great WR (WilyRedips) CHAPTERS Chapter 1: Infiltrate Giga City! BOSS: WILY WALKER Chapter 2: When Evil Triumphs! ''' (This is the chapter when the mysterious return of Dr. Wily forming a pact with Epsilon and introducing their own subordinates. Dr. Wily introduce to Epsilon about his new followers from the past, the Stardroids, once again. If only I can draw or make those Stardroids into MegaMan X: Command Mission design style though. Around in the middle part of this chapter, Signas reveal himself to be the younger brother of Colonel Redips!) NONE, but enemy soldiers from Rebellion Army and Wily Army ambushing the Far East HQ. The Maverick Hunters have to clean and clear them all. '''Chapter 3: Recapture Central Tower! BOSS: WILD JANGO Chapter 4: Menacing Cat BOSS:' PLUTO' Chapter 5: The Paper Hero BOSS: SILVER HORN Chapter 6: Search for the Pets BOSS: URANUS Chapter 7: Gaudile Laboratory (Dr. Psyche and Dr. Wily meeting up having a discussion about making one of Dr. Wily's special robot more stronger but when the Maverick Hunters comes in, Dr. Wily escapes.) BOSS 1: DR. PSYCHE BOSS 2: MAS NAUTILUS Chapter 8: Wily's Plan BOSS:' DR. WILY' Chapter 9: Maverick Hunters Join Forces! (Some time around in the middle part of this chapter, all of the 13 Maverick Hunters have gathered together at the Far East HQ having their own discussions, strategies, meetings and other things like getting to know each other more. Within the conversation, when the moment X, Zero and Axl telling some stories about their history, X mentioned their former Commander of the Maverick Hunter's name, the infamous Sigma. Marino, with her full immediate rage, terrified and anger, suddenly punch and destroy one of the computers where Alia and Nana usually communicate with those Maverick Hunters. Everyone is shocked to see Marino is out of control for the first time. Axl asked Marino "H...Hey, Marino, calm down...". Zero immediately says,"So, it looks like you have a history with him too?", "I DO...!", Marino also immediately respond to Zero in a very angrily way. Bass then asked "Who the hell is this 'Sigma' you guys been talking about until it makes that lady so mad like nobody else on earth? Is he that dangerous?", "Bass, behave yourself..." Mega Man responded to Bass' behavior for saying such things like that. Marino, with her tears on her face with her very angry expression, "Don't you all EVER MENTION HIS NAME...!" X trying his best to calm Marino down. "Marino, calm yourself down! And tell us why did you...", Marino interrupted X's question and immediately shouted and says, "BECAUSE HE KILLED MY FAMILY!!...", Everyone is in a state of shock... "Mega Man: Ma... Marino..." "Roll: Marino nee-chan..." Marino immediately leaving that room. (Script in the works.) BOSS: MACH JENTRA Chapter 10: A Flying Star BOSS: JUPITER Chapter 11: Betrayal's Speech BOSS: SHADOW Chapter 12: Palace of Aqueduct BOSS: NEPTUNE Chapter 13: Foe of Old (This is when Vile making his surprise appearance by infiltrating Epsilon's throne room having their conversation. Ferham really despise the way Vile treating her Master. Epsilon says that Vile has the potential to help along with his plan. Therefore, Vile indirectly join Epsilon's group just to destroy those pesky Maverick Hunters even though Vile doesn't even want to join the Rebellion Army. As the time goes by, Vile confronting the hunters and have a decisive battle with new ride armor! Sorry I didn't have a decent picture with this design with his ride armor but this is how Vile looks like in this REBOOT version of MegaMan X: Command Mission.) BOSS: VILE Chapter 14: The Meaning of Friendship BOSS: INCENTAS Chapter 15: Explosions! BOSS: MARS Chapter 16: Block Transmissions! BOSS: BOTOS Chapter 17: Crab Crap! BOSS: VENUS Chapter 18: The Ultimate Weapon BOSS: FERHAM Chapter 19: Teleportation Holes! BOSS: SATURN Chapter 20: The Master's Palace BOSS: MERCURY Chapter 21: Leave the Scars BOSS: SCARFACE Chapter 22: A Leader's Pride BOSS: TERRA Chapter 23: The End of a Rebellion BOSS 1: EPSILON BOSS 2: EJECT EPSILON Chapter 24: Redips’ Ambitions BOSS 1: DEPTH DRAGOON BOSS 2: STEEL DEVIL BOSS 3: MEGA MAN KILLERS BOSS 4: VILE (REMATCH) Chapter 25: Rise of the SunGod BOSS: SUNSTAR Final Chapter: In the name of JUSTICE FINAL BOSS 1: COLONEL REDIPS & DR. WILY FINAL BOSS 2: THE GREAT WR (WILY REDIPS) True Final Chapter: Welcome to the ABYSS! After Colonel Redips and Dr. Wily finally have been defeated, suddenly, a familiar villainous voice appears in the atmosphere, "Hmmm... Were you the one who makes so much noises???!!!", as all the 13 Maverick Hunters wondering around who's voice is that. A large electrical demonic cybernetic black and red color portal appears behind the fall of Colonel Redips and Dr. Wily, a large size black body figure appears as a silhouette at first, with familiar red eyes with 2 scars-like run down both eyes and a red jewel embedded in his forehead. And so he appears... ???: HEE! HEE! HEE! As ever! The allies of some worthless hunters! X: SIGMA!!!! (X shouted, as he felt very extremely shocked and frightened at the same time by witnessing the return of Sigma. Axl immediately points out his twin pistols while Zero release his Z-Saber. MegaMan, ProtoMan and Bass also pointing their busters towards the infamous villainous Sigma but they never really recognize Sigma but they terrified by just looking at him. Marino couldn’t believe what she is seeing right now and driving her feeling so angry as she wouldn’t know what to do but to also shout Sigma's name out loud very ferociously. Steel Massimo and Duo are preparing themselves. The Maverick Devil King, Sigma, has return.) Marino: SIGMA!!!! (Script in the works. After a few conversations.) Sigma: Again I must face such worthless hunters that couldn’t even surpass me! Strange fate, isn’t it??? HA HA HA HA HA! Zero: I knew you would return someday Sigma...! What Lumine said was wrong after all!! How could you still be alive?? (Script in the works. After a few conversations.) Sigma: You bring along with your new friends from the ancient times??!! YOU FOOLS ARE NOTHING TO ME! Colonel Redips: Ad... Admiral Si... Sigma.... (Sigma releases his deadly metallic tentacles that disgorged from Sigma's lower back body part to enshroud the two bodies of Colonel Redips and Dr. Wily and bringing them up in the mid-air for attempting to kill them both.) Colonel Redips: Sig... Sigma!! I... I thought... we had a... DEAL?!?! ProtoMan: A deal?? Sigma: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! A pointless deal would do nothing but WORSE! I must say, I thank you for introducing to me about this divine precious Supra- Force Metal that you’ve been talking about. LOOK AT THAT OLD MONKEY! JUST TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR OWN “FATHER” ZERO! Such a lowly old monkey, attempting to rule over the whole world with full force, but failed miserably! You two went too far. Although, you both did helped me by keeping me entertained for a while. Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! (Dr. Wily is still in unconsciousness state) (Script in the works. After a few conversations.) Sigma: ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE THE DEATH TOLLS UPON YOU BOTH??!! Colonel Redips: Hu... Hunters... I'm always... dream to rule over Reploids... I... I was manipulated... by this DEMON!... My hunters, I've always been proud of you... You've done a great job.... X,... Please,.... tell my younger brother, Signas... that I always been proud of him too... Tell him that I'm so sorry I couldn't... be there for him at his lowest.... Also, tell him that I always love him.... Hunters.... Farewell.... All of the 13 Maverick Hunters faces are very sad... Dr. Wily: My 2 sons.... Zero, go! defeat this devil...! You're the strongest robot in the world...! Bass!... I've always been proud of you.... Mega Man! X! Tell Dr. Light... that his 2 ultimate creations,.... are so wonderful...! and Stronger than I thought...! Sigma's deadly tentacles then releasing Colonel Redips and Dr. Wily by throwing them up in the air and cast a huge deadly black, red and white color beam and blast on them both cruelly and their bodies explodes and burning into ashes... X, Mega Man, Zero and Bass who are in tears for the first time, shouting out loud Sigma's name in a very ferocious way while running towards Sigma and attacking Sigma vengeful way. X, Mega Man, Zero and Bass: SIGMA!!!!!!!! (Script in the works. After a few conversation) Sigma: Now is not the time for talk anymore! Now is the time for you all to be DESTROYED! YOU KOW THAT I’M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Sigma: I shall be waiting in the depth of the abyss. Let's see if your journey to my throne would be an "GOOD" one! BWA! HA! HA! HA! HA! BOSSES: (REFIGHTS WITH THE 8 BOSSES (WILD JANGO, SILVER HORN, MACH JENTRA, SHADOW, INCENTAS, BOTOS, FERHAM AND SCARFACE) OF REBELLION ARMY AND THE 8 BOSSES (PLUTO, URANUS, JUPITER, NEPTUNE, MARS, VENUS, SATURN AND MERCURY) OF WILY ARMY WITHIN THE TOTAL OF 16 DEMONIC TELEPORTATION HATCHES DEVICES OF HELL!) TRUE FINAL BOSS 1: ADMIRAL SIGMA TRUE FINAL BOSS 2: PHANTOM DEVIL SIGMA (Sigma using the Supra-Force Metal and form a huge Reaper form. Sorry again for no picture available yet. Still in the works.) TRUE FINAL BOSS 3: MAVERICK EMPEROR SIGMA (This is the MOST LARGEST SIGMA form in the entire X series without using the Supra-Force Metal and the MOST LARGEST FINAL BOSS in the entire MegaMan series. After Sigma used his Supra-Force Metal, he stated that the Supra-Force Metal is nothing but a mere piece of junk! He have his own power to use. Behold! Sigma's form is as big as Mundus' size form from the original DMC! This time, all of the Maverick Hunters within that ten-person parties are all transforming themselves into their own Secret Hyper Form mode infinitely! Fighting this Maverick Emperor Sigma form is like fighting Mundus and The Savior from Devil May Cry 4 but more deadly and stronger.) TRUE FINAL BOSS 4: DEATH SIGMA (DR... DROP!.... DEAD!!!! After Sigma been defeated, put your controller down and enjoy the cutscene where Epsilon appears while shouting "SIGMA!!!!" and grab at the back of Sigma's head and asking for his last favor, which is to finish him and Sigma off together and it is reveal that Epsilon is actually the ultimate creation of Sigma! To continue Sigma's legacy if he ever be dead for good! (Script in the works. After a few conversations.) Commander Sigma CM.png|Admiral Sigma (1st Form) Phantom Devil Sigma CM.png|Phantom Devil Sigma (2nd Form) Emperor Sigma Official 2.png|Maverick Emperor Sigma (3rd Form/Supra-Force Metal Form) Sigma Head 2.jpg|Devil King Sigma (Final Form) ARTWORKS CUTSCENES This is an INCOMPLETE cutscenes index that I would love to share with you readers. Scene 1: Covert Infiltration Scene 2: Situation Analysis Scene 3: Taking Separate Paths Scene 4: The Pods Scene 5: Discovered! Scene 6: The Hippopressor Scene 7: Shadow's Betrayal Scene 8: Epsilon's Cadre Scene 9: Dr. Wily's Return Scene 10: Stardroids and MegaMan Killers are Back! Scene 11: Heroes from the Past Scene 12: X's Recovery Scene 13: X, The Fugitive Scene 14: The Bounty Hunter Scene 15: Aile's Sacrifice Scene 16: 2 Brothers in Arms Scene 17: Signas’ Interrogation Scene 18: 2 sons of Light Scene 19: Rescuing the Hostages Scene 20: Bargain with Jango Scene 21: Grateful Citizens Scene 22: Spider Returns Scene 23: The Wrath of Jango Scene 24: Spider Reformed Scene 25: Jango's Revenge Scene 26: Tracking the Time Bomb Scene 27: Confrontation with Jango Scene 28: Destined to Meet Scene 29: Rescue Mission Scene 30: Enter Massimo Scene 31: Navigating the Prison Scene 32: Nana and Silver Horn Scene 33: Playing Simon Scene 34: The Real Massimo Scene 35: Entrusted with a Legacy Scene 36: Nana in Trouble! Scene 37: Battle with Silver Horn Scene 38: The Legacy Lives On Scene 39: The Giants Face-Off! Scene 40: Recruit Gaudile Scene 41: Marino Sneaks In Scene 42: Gaudile's Security Scene 43: Evil Geniuses Confronts Gaudile Scene 44: Meet Cinnamon Scene 45: Psyche, Wily and Gaudile Scene 46: The Force Metal Generator Scene 47: X Meets Gaudile Scene 48: Marino In A Tight Spot Scene 49: Marino Joins The Party Scene 50: Confrontation with the Doctors Scene 51: Cinnamon's Decision Scene 52: Tracing Zero's Signal Scene 53: Intruder Alert! Scene 54: Enter Axl Scene 55: The Preon Multitudes Scene 56: Zero's Trail Scene 57: Zero Confronts Jentra Scene 58: Maverick Hunters Reunited! Scene 59: Marino's Vengeance Scene 60: Activation Duboar Scene 61: Flying Sky High Scene 62: Battle with Jentra Scene 63: Battler with Jupiter Scene 64: Duboar's Rampage Scene 65: Axl's Transformation Scene 66: Going Solo Scene 67: Contacting Redips Scene 68: The Strange Light Scene 69: A Secret Laboratory Scene 70: New Bossters Scene 71: Rematch with Shadow Scene 72: Shadow's Sneak Attack Scene 73: Minor Miners Scene 74: The Elemental Guards Scene 75: Confronting Incentas Scene 76: Attack on Mars Scene 77: Spider Meets His End Scene 78: Mourning the Loss Scene 79: Strange Interference Scene 80: Jammed Transmissions Scene 81: Ferham's and Terra's Attack! Scene 82: A Lucky Break Scene 83: Botos’ Jealousy, Venus’ Ignorant Scene 84: The Laser Reflectors Scene 85: Battle with Botos Scene 86: Botos Escapes Scene 87: Battle with Venus Scene 88: Secrets of Supra-Force Metal Scene 89: Ferham Vows to Finish the Job Scene 90: The Mysterious Structure Scene 91: Rematch with Botos Scene 92: Battle with Ferham Scene 93: Botos Betrays Cadre Scene 94: Fallen Ferham Scene 95: Fated for Betrayal Scene 96: Stolen Supra-Force Metal Scene 97: Scarface's Attack Scene 98: The Rebellion's Vision Scene 99: Nana Locates the Rebellion Base Scene 100: Immortal Security Scene 101: Epsilon's Throne Scene 102: Battle with Epsilon Scene 103: End of the Rebellion Army Scene 104: Double-Crossed! Scene 105: Redips’ Proclamation Scene 106: The Final Mission Scnee 107: A Sticky Situation Scene 108: Dr. Wily's Revelation Scene 109: The 2 Sons of Wily Scene 110: Battle with Dr. Wily Scene 111: The Guard Dragoon Scene 112: Showdown with Redips Scene 113: Redips’ Deception Revealed Scene 114: Journey to Babel Scene 115: Final Confrontation Scene 116: Scores Settled...? Scene 117: The Return of the Maverick Devil King ∑ Scene 118: The True Final Mission Scene 119: Underworld: The Maverick Abyss Scene 120: Refights Against All Nemesis Scene 121: Marino's Rage Scene 122: Legendary Battle Begins Scene 123: Heaven or Hell Scene 124: DROP!... DEAD! Scene 125: Epsilon's Last Favor Scene 126: Sake of the Everlasting Peace! Scene 127: Return to Earth Scene 128: Till We Meet Again, Friends Scene 129: The Fate of the Future Bonus Scene: My name is, Ciel GAMEPLAY MegaMan X: Command Mission REBOOT is an Action Role-Playing '''game with '''third-person shooter '''elements and the whole new gameplay systems would have similarities to the connection of both '''Kingdom Hearts 3 and Final Fantasy XV. The whole gameplay would be flashier, exciting and dynamic balance as the game is now available for ten-person parties, which in fact the total amount of Playable Characters are 13 Maverick Hunters! So the player could be able to choose 10 Playable Characters to join and fit the ten-person parties to go through the whole new storyline, challenges and obstacles. In other words, I am going to explain to every each one of you MegaMan lovers out there about the whole Special Features in this game. Most of the explanations I actually took from MMHP.net website because the website itself explains pretty much everything and exactly what I would explain to you all about the Special Features in MegaMan X: Command Mission but, I also added some new Special Features for this REBOOT version of MegaMan X: Command Mission. Attack: 'This is your character's normal attack using the weapon he/she has equipped. There is no end turns if you wish to use your favorite character forever. For an example, X, MegaMan, Zero, ProtoMan, Axl and Bass are in your party, before the battle start, you would be able to choose which one of the characters that you would like to play as a default chosen character by pressing the PS4's TOUCH PAD button to open up the Menu screen. For instance, you choose Bass as your default character, once the battle begins, then you would be playing as Bass all the time unless you can press the R3 button to switch into another playable character during the gameplay battlefield such as the characters in your party. Interestingly, the other playable characters in your party would help you and keeps attacking the enemies that you are facing with at the same time. ' ''' '''Sub Weapons: You have two of these, and you may choose which weapons to put on each. Even by using the sub weapons does NOT end your turn as well. So you can actually select to use one or both of them first, then fire off your main weapon, all in one turn. On the flip side, if you wish to use a sub weapon but not your main weapon, fire the sub weapon, then press the cancel button to skip the rest of your turn. Action Trigger: This is your third option for attacking. The Action Trigger is your character's special attack, which differs depending on the character. See below for a discussion on this. More interestingly, using your Action Trigger DOESN’T end your turn too. Rotation: '''Use this to swap out one of your active characters with someone sitting on the bench. As a cool extra feature, switching characters does not use up turns, and you can do it as often as you like. Note, however, that the pre-turn WE gain happens to the character who was in the battle at the time that his turn came up. What this means is that characters who are on the sidelines won’t gain WE, so when you swap someone in, he won’t get the start-of-turn WE gain that he would have gotten if he’d been in the battle to begin with. '''Menu: '''Open this for the miscellaneous actions. You can close it using the cancel button (which is the same button as to open the menu in the first place). '''Sub-Tank: '''Restore someone's hit points. Sub-Tanks work a little differently here. The energy is listed in terms of percentage, and you select how much percent of the target's maximum LE you want to refill. For example, refilling 25% of a character's health uses up 20% of your total Sub-Tank capacity. You can win Sub-Tank refills from enemies and also find them as items on the overworld, so don’t be afraid to use your tanks. Another more interesting feature, using a Sub-Tank during battle does NOT end your turn, as this is an Action-Role Playing gameplay system. '''Item: '''Use an item in your inventory. This is also does NOT end your turn. '''Defense: '''Defend against attacks. However, this USES up your turn, but has a very short delay, so your character's next turn will move up in the rankings when you use this (your WE gain for the next turn will be lessened). For an example, when the player activates the Defense Mode, the character in which you play as will eventually guard him/herself and automatically switch to another playable characters as your desire. Once the character's Defense Mode has reach to its limit, the character would automatically become playable. One nice bonus about defense is that you cannot be inflicted with any status ailment while you are defending. '''Analyze: You have to have this equipped (on a character who's actually in the battle) before you can use it, but it DOESN’T take up your turn. Weapon Energy ' Weapon Energy (WE) works differently here than you might expect. For one thing, at the beginning of every battle it is always at a preset level (differs depending on the character). It doesn’t matter how much or how little WE you had when you ended the previous battle. So there is no reason to save your WE. Feel free to blow it all away in your attacks. The only reason you would want to store up WE is to perform a powerful Action Trigger or in cases where certain weapons are affected by your WE level (such as Spider's). All characters gain WE at the beginning of their turn (more or less depending on their equipment). When your WE gain is more than or equal to what you’re spending for your sub weapons, you can often fire both sub weapons and your main weapon each turn without ever running out of WE. Other times, you will want to let your WE fill to 50% (or even 100%) so that you can use your character's Action Trigger. '''Action Triggers ' Action Triggers all require input to use. These are like little mini-games within the battle mode, and your performance determines the effect of the attack. Some of them are quite irritating—for example, Spider's requires that you know how to play poker, so if you don’t, you can’t use it effectively. Also, only X's allows you to decide how much WE to spend on the attack. The rest always use up all of their WE no matter what. Although usually with X you want to blow all of his WE on his Action Trigger as well, at least you have the choice not to, if you wish. Also, with X his attack is always better the more WE you put behind it. For the rest, because of the variable nature of their mini-games, just because you had more WE doesn’t necessarily mean you will get a better attack out of it. Sometimes you gamble away your WE and end up with next to nothing to show for it. '''Final Strike The Final Strike is a relatively pointless but flashy way of overkilling an enemy. It's kind of satisfying in a meaningless sort of way. Basically all of your party members get to simultaneously go wild beating the living crap out of the enemy to finish the enemy off. The reason Final Strike is relatively pointless is you can only perform it when you manage to get the enemy down to low health, and by then, a normal attack would have killed him anyway. Therefore, the only real benefit of the Final Strike is that you can earn extra FME, and whoever triggered it gets a bonus WE boost. Once you get Final Strike capability, you will notice a small horizontal bar below every enemy. This bar represents the enemy's remaining health (not his max). To trigger a Final Strike, you must do enough damage in your attack that this bar is reduced into the orange zone by the time your character's turn ends. However, the catch is that you can’t do too much damage or you’ll kill the enemy outright. If you do it correctly, the enemy's health bar will shatter and you will have about three seconds to control and touching around on the PS4's TOUCH PAD button depending on each of the new individual's FINAL STRIKE screen and press X button to start the Final Strike. At this point, hammer the X, SQUARE, CIRCLE and TRIANGLE buttons like mad, and have fun. This is a nice, relaxing way to work out your frustrations. If you wish to get a Final Strike on purpose, whittle down the enemy's health until you can almost defeat him in one blow. Carefully judge whether or not to add sub weapons to your character's attack, guessing as to whether they would be the finger-flick to the forehead that would kill off the enemy on accident. Also, you can’t get a Final Strike off your sub weapons—you have to use your main attack, so that's something to keep in mind. Note that there is one interesting side-effect to the Final Strike bar: although bosses do not show their LE levels in the turn order, you can use the Final Strike bar as a rough estimate of how much health the boss has remaining. Force Metal Hazard ''' Force Metals are like options that you can equip on your characters and have any number of different effects. Every character has a “resistance level” which varies from character to character. Force Metals have “erosion” and the combined erosion count of all of the metals equipped on a particular character must be lower than or equal to his resistance level or he will suffer something known as “Force Metal Hazard.” A character's resistance level increases a bit each time he gains a level. Force Metal Hazard simply means that occasionally, randomly, the affected character will suffer some malady. His maximum LE might be halved, or his WE gain per turn might be lowered. That sort of thing. The game will show you briefly in red the aspect of the character that was affected. All such hazards affect that particular battle only and wear off after the battle. The odds of getting a Force Metal Hazard increase the higher your erosion number is over the character's resistance level. '''Hyper Mode: '''Hyper Mode powers up your character by transforming the characters into an Ultimate form which is similar to the Devil Trigger form from the Devil May Cry series. Transforming does NOT use up your turn, interestingly. You can only stay in hyper form for a short time (the game shows you how many turns you have left). Hyper form increases your stats and may also change the type of weapons and Action Trigger your character uses. '''Infinite Hyper Mode: '''This is when the player and the rest of the ten-person party fight against Sigma's 3rd form, Maverick Emepror Sigma for the true grand final battle. '''ARMORS These are the unlockable armors for each of the characters. X- (Standard Hyper Mode) • X Fire • Falcon armor • Shadow armor • Giga armor • Mega Man armor ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • Ultimate Armor X • Copy X armor (DLC) Mega Man- (Standard Hyper Mode) • Blast armor • X's armor • Without Helmet armor • Copy Robot armor ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • Hyper MegaMan • 8-Bit MegaMan armor (DLC) Zero- (Standard Hyper Mode) • Black Zero armor • Gold armor • Old School Zero's armor from MegaMan X1 • Nightmare armor ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • Absolute Zero • Megaman Zero armor (DLC) Proto Man- (Standard Hyper Mode) • White Protoman armor • Crystal Protoman armor ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • Proto Man EXE • Old school Protoman's armor (DLC) Axl- (Standard Hyper Mode) • Black & Red armor • Stealth armor • Axl The Great armor • Tuxedo costume ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • White Axl • Devil Hunter armor (Robotic version of Dante's costume from DMC4 with Ebony & Ivory pistols and 'Jack Pot!' as the Final Strike option. (DLC) Bass- (Standard Hyper Mode) • Dark Prince armor • Vile armor (Only the color schemes) (Secret Hyper Mode) • Super Bass • Dark Slayer armor (Robotic version of Vergil's costume from DMC3 and 'Thousands of Summoned Swords' as the Final Strike option. Spider- (Standard Hyper Mode) • Jester armor • Magic Man armor ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • Trickster • Colonel Redips costume (DLC) Duo- (Standard Hyper Mode) • Impact armor • Ancient armor • Assault armor ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • Apocalypse Duo • Old School Duo costume (DLC) Steel Massimo- (Standard Hyper Mode) • Glint armor • Dark Massimo armor • Neon armor ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • Original Massimo • Tadakatsu Honda armor from Sengoku Basara series (DLC) Roll- (Standard Hyper Mode) • Cyber R armor • Kimono R armor • Old School Roll costume ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • Celestial Roll • Maiden Roll costume (DLC) Marino- (Standard Hyper Mode) ' • Shadow Marino armor • Kunoichi armor ' (Secret Hyper Mode) • Android M • Kasuga costume from Sengoku Basara (DLC) Cinnamon- (Standard Hyper Mode) • Angelic armor ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • Iron Maiden E . R . T (EddieRushTango)- (Standard Hyper Mode) • Light armor • Heroic armor ' (Secret Hyper Mode)' • The Savior armor Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom